


Serpentine Delight

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Asgard (Marvel), Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Deception, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fondling, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Giant Spiders, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nudity, Nymphs & Dryads, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Sharing Body Heat, Snakes, Voyeurism, Wilderness, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Walking through the wilderness with the Trickster results in some very surprising encounters with the local wildlife...





	Serpentine Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back, decided to spruce it up and post it on here.

Loki and Sigrid had been friends for quite a number of years. Or, rather, they’d been forced to get along when Sigrid moved to Asgard from Vanaheim and ended up studying under Queen Frigga, Loki’s mother. It had been a joint decision on both their parts to explore the wilderness of Asgard and learn first hand about the nature of the Realm Eternal. Besides, it gave them both an excuse to keep away from the tedious dullards who frequented the palace.

Sigrid was struggling to keep her eyes on the path ahead, transfixed with Loki's exposed forearms, the sleeves of his riding tunic pushed up. She was grateful her mare Shamrock was familiar with the path, else she would have steered the poor horse into a tree with the amount of ogling she was doing.

They settled down in the tent that night. It was a cold night, making her shiver but not just from the weather, but from her proximity to the trickster.

"Are you cold?" Loki asked, noticing her shaking.

"A little," she admitted quietly.

"Well, we can't have that." He shifted over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his chest. Sigrid's shaking grew worse for a short while as she tried to relax and not think about the fact he was holding her. She shivered a little when she felt his warm breath across her neck.

"There we go. That's better, isn't it?" he purred.

“Mhm.” She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of something to distract herself from the heat building in her core. Much to her relief, she soon drifted off to sleep.

She was a little startled when she abruptly awoke in the middle of the night to the sensation of one of his hands resting on her bare tummy. Feeling skin on skin contact made her tremble again for a few moments until she adjusted to the sensation of him touching her. 

She awoke a few hours later. His hand was resting on one of her breasts. She slowly moved her hand up, gently touching the back of his hand, making as if to remove it from her breast. But then his grip tightened and he started to squeeze softly. Sigrid let out a soft, small whimper, quickly clamping her mouth shut, not wanting him to wake up. At least, she presumed he was still asleep. She hoped so. She didn't think she could deal with the thought of him doing this deliberately whilst she slept. The thought made her all the more aroused, which in turn made her feel embarrassed and the slightest bit shameful.

It was like he was kneading bread, the way he squeezed her breast. The sensation sent pleasure straight down to her core. To her delight, his thumb started softly brushing across her nipple. The feeling was intense, and she could feel throbbing between her legs. She had to bite down hard on her lip to stop herself from making a sound. 

Tentatively, she dipped her hand between her thighs, rubbing at herself through the thin material of her underwear. She bit down on her bottom lip, rubbing at her nub as gently as possible so she wouldn’t disturb him, trying not to move as she brought herself to a quick release.

After a short while, his movements stopped. Sigrid hesitated before deciding not to remove his hand from her breast. She managed to calm herself down enough to slowly drift off back into a rather restful slumber.

* * *

** **

They stopped by a lake and let the horses have a well deserved break as they decided to take some time to relax and unwind. Loki went off to scout or hunt or something or the other, so Sigrid decided to go for a swim to pass the time.

Stripping out of her clothes, she folded them up as neatly as possible before stepping out into the icy cold water. She whispered a quick spell which would keep her from feeling too cold, gingerly stepping into the lake water and diving in.

There were a few islands, so she decided to head towards one with a single tree. Something slithered under her, and she stopped swimming, panicking slightly. She started swimming faster to the little island, hoping it was just some weeds and not some beastie lurking in the lake.

When her feet touched solid ground, she was still submerged up to her shoulders. Something tangled around her legs and she gasped loudly as something scaly and slithery and powerful started gliding up her body in a circular, spiralling motion. She was horrified at how long it appeared to be. An onyx scaled head broke the surface of the water, and Sigrid stared into slitted snake eyes. "Oh... hello..."

The serpentine beast darted its tongue out, tasting the air. The snake dunked back down into the water, and Sigrid went wide eyed when it glided between her thighs, its scales brushing against her. 

"What... the..." She tried moving forward, but couldn't, the snake wrapped around her too tightly. She felt ashamed of herself for actually feeling pleasure from the creature that was undoubtedly about to eat her.

She reached down and started pulling at the snake, trying to free herself from it. The snake's head broke the surface again, looking directly at her. "Get off me, please!" she hissed frantically, cheeks burning as an embarrassed moan escaped her. "Oh gods, stop!"

The snake must have been doing it deliberately. It kept rubbing against her over and over, making her become increasingly overwhelmed from the rough sensation. She took a deep breath and dunked her head under the water, scrunching her face up as shameful pleasure started burning through her body. Her head broke the surface, and she gasped loudly, managing to move forward enough to collapse on the bank of the island, the snake still wrapped around her tightly, still writhing against her.

She was breathing rapidly as the snake unwound itself from her, its tongue darting out to touch her soaked core. "I've never heard... of a serpent... who does that..." she managed to say. She looked around, watching in confusion as the serpent disappeared under the surface of the water and left her all alone on the island.

When she returned to the shore, Loki was cleaning his daggers. She hurriedly dried herself off with her cloak, blushing when he looked in her direction. "You were out there a while," he commented.

"Mm."

"Enjoy your swim?"

Sigrid hesitated. "It was... stimulating."

She thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his face, but chose to ignore it in favour of hastily getting herself dressed.

** **

A few days after the snake incident, Sigrid was sunbathing naked in a meadow, soaking up the spring sun. Loki had gone to the nearest town for supplies, whilst Sigrid decided to enjoy some peace and quiet and nature. And, as her grandmother Kelda always taught her, the best way to enjoy nature was to be in the naked form. Which of course she only did if she was alone. She wasn't shy about her body per say, but she preferred her privacy.

She had dozed off, and woke up to a strange sensation between her thighs. The sensation of a rough wet tongue licking her. Instantly, she sat bolt upright, staring in shock at the large black wolf which looked up at her with glistening golden eyes. She shrieked and kicked the wolf away, grabbing her nearby tunic and pulling it on hastily. 

"What in all the Nine is going on? Why is every animal desperate to touch me?"

The wolf cocked his head to one side, ears twitching. Sigrid tentatively reached down and touched her damp core, realising with a jolt that during her sleep she had found her release. Evidently, the wolf had been at it for some time. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Um..." She hugged her knees to her chest, eyeing the wolf carefully. "Is there something about my cunt that attracts animals? First there was that serpent, and now you..."

She heard the sound of a horse whinnying, noticing that her mare Shamrock had been disturbed by something. When Sigrid looked back around, the wolf had gone.

Huh.

** **

The third time she was more prepared.

Sigrid was wearing a loose dress, walking around barefooted, nothing else on her person, wandering around the forest hunting for ingredients for her potions, when she spotted an emerald green snake dangling from a tree branch. Keen eyes fixed on her, and she smiled at the snake, reaching out when his head dipped down as though to greet her.

She stroked his scaly head. "I hope you're not one of those sexually frustrated animals," she whispered. The snake didn't react to her words, so she simply kept petting his head. She let the snake drape over her shoulders, and started walking again, humming softly to herself. "I'm looking for berries, so if you see any, tell me." She giggled at that.

The snake rested his head on her shoulder, tongue darting out every now and again. Eventually, Sigrid found herself relaxing enough to start rambling to the creature. "I'm travelling with Loki. He's... my mentor, I suppose? He's my guardian, really. He likes to say he's been burdened with my presence."

She settled down in a small clearing, settling herself against a fallen log, enjoying the sun on her face. The snake started slowly weaving down her body, and she thought nothing of it until his head nudged under her skirt. "No," she said, pulling the snake back. "Don't go there." She sighed to herself. "I should really wear underwear..."

The snake's head tilted slightly, and she saw a flash of something strange in his eyes before he started travelling down her body again. Ripples of electric like currents radiated off the snake and threatened to consume her, and Sigrid found herself paralysed with pleasure, throwing her head back as her core began to pulse, and her nipples hardened. There was some sort of magic to the snake; she was so helpless to it she didn't think anything of the beast rubbing his scaled body against her slick sex.

The snake's body seemed to elongate, because she felt it wrapping around her, around her arms and legs, down between her breasts, moving around in patterned movements, grazing against her sensitive skin and sensitive core, making her feel on fire with the sheer amount of pleasure being produced. She wasn't aware her dress had gone until the fresh air brushed against a hardened nipple, and she shivered, head thrown back, mouth open and gasping, one hand tangled in her hair. "Oh _ Norns _ ..." she gasped out. " _ Norns... _ there is seiðr in your scales, serpent..."

The snake started writhing and grazing itself over her nipples, the sensation sending her over the edge and diving headlong into the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced. Her voice echoed as she cried out, praising the Norns, chest heaving, golden hair a tousled, wild mess as she flung her head back in ecstasy.

About an hour later, a still slightly dazed Sigrid returned to the little camp they had set up, grateful the snake had returned her dress, but displeased at the fact the dress couldn't hide the red marks on her legs and arms. 

Loki was sat by the fire prodding it, boiling some water for some tea no doubt. He looked up at her and immediately his eyes drifted to the marks on her body. "What happened there?"

"Where?" she said, heart beating frantically.

"You look like you've been in a fight with a rope."

"Um... no." Sigrid blushed as she sat down and grabbed her cloak, drawing it over herself and fastening it securely at the front. "They're just from the sun."

"Hm." 

He looked like he wished to say more, but seemed to think better of it. Sigrid was relieved how she had really received those marks on her body. Small mercies.

* * *

** **

Sigrid was gathering apples from an orchard when she heard movement behind her. "Hello?" she called out, hand hovering over a juicy red apple. "Is anyone there?"

A beautiful wood nymph emerged from the shadows of one of the trees, with dappled skin and leafy green hair. An impressive set of antlers were perched upon her head, and Sigrid blushed when she realised the nymph was naked.

"He-Hello..." Sigrid stuttered. "I hope I'm not stealing your apples."

The nymph fluttered her long lashes, with Sigrid nearly fainted from the sheer beauty of that simple action. "Not at all," the nymph said in a voice like honey. "Feel free to feast upon my divine fruit."

Sigrid blushed bright red. "I'd love to," she blurted out.

The wood nymph smiled knowingly. "I've been sending you my friends, you know."

"Wh-what?"

"Nature adores the Vanir. They adore you. As do I." The wood nymph's hips swayed as she closed the distance between them, and Sigrid found herself going down onto her knees as the nymph sat down against the root of the tree. As though in a daze, Sigrid found herself moving between the nymph's legs, bringing her lips forward to kiss her sodden core.

"What is your name?" Sigrid asked in barely more than a whisper.

"Koli."

"Koli..." Sigrid repeated, gazing up at her with near reverence. "My name is Sigrid. I hope you'll be screaming it very soon." She flashed the wood nymph her most wicked grin, and the wood nymph's cheeks darkened, her pupils dilating. Sigrid dipped her head back down and started pleasuring the nymph with her mouth and tongue, pleased by the noises she was teasing out of the mysterious, beautiful nymph. 

** **

After the incident with the wood nymph Koli, Sigrid noticed a shift in Loki's behaviour. He seemed... different. A bit less tense. A bit more happy. He smiled at her, and her heart would flutter, and she would smile back at him, thinking about the way his body felt against hers at night when they huddled for warmth. Thinking about his finely cut features, his raven hair which was growing longer and more wild and untamed the longer they travelled through the wilderness of Asgard.

She woke up at the crack of dawn and ventured out of the tent, stretching and working the kinks out of her body. She could hear a strange noise coming from nearby, and went to investigate, not thinking about the fact that Loki was absent. After all, he would often wander off during the mornings, and she hadn't the heart to question him about it.

She came across a clearing, and the noises grew louder. She peeked out through the branches of a tree and saw a very naked Loki stretched out against a fallen tree, furiously stroking his manhood, his body flushed, his face scrunched up in pleasure. She nearly gasped, gazing at him in all his glory, at the way his thighs tensed as he neared his release, the way he clawed at the ground, the way his breathing hitched as he stuttered out curses under his breath.

"Oh Sigrid..." she heard him whisper, and her heart stilled. Did he know she was there? Before she could think of fleeing, he started moaning louder, and cried out in a tremulous voice, "_ Sigrid _ ... oh _ Norns _ , that's it _ , that's it! Ahh...! _"

His seed spurted out in thick waves, spilling over his hand and onto his chest and belly. Sigrid felt so incredibly aroused, forcing herself to turn and run off before she did something she might regret.

When Loki returned to the little campsite, Sigrid was brewing some tea. She glanced up at him and blushed before saying, "Good morning, Loki."

"Good morning, Sigrid."

The day carried on as though nothing out of the ordinary had transpired.

* * *

** **

The journey back to Asgard City would take about a month at the pace they were going. During one evening, Sigrid went off to see the stars, settled against a tree smiling to herself, when she was visited by Koli.

"Hello again," Sigrid said softly, smiling at the wood nymph. Roughened hands grazed down Sigrid's thighs, and her breath hitched. "I'm starting to feel that you only like me for my body," she jested.

"Not at all," Koli said firmly. "You are beautiful, yes. But you are also kind and compassionate, and so very clever. And I simply adore you." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sigrid's, and Sigrid gasped softly, instinctively deepening the kiss, her hips grinding upwards as Koli's hand slipped between her legs and started palming at her womanhood.

The sound of a twig snapping startled Sigrid, and Koli instantly vanished, much to her displeasure. Sigrid sighed, standing up and making her way back to the camp. Loki was absent, unusually, so Sigrid got herself tucked up in her blanket in the tent, feeling strange about Koli kissing her. She found the wood nymph attractive, yes, but... there was something lacking. A true spark, if you will.

She tried to sleep, but her body felt on fire. So, irritated, she started stroking herself, huffing and gasping into her blanket to try and keep her voice down, hoping and praying Loki didn't return until after she was finished. She started thinking about Koli again, and then thinking about Loki. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, something so plain to see, but she couldn't quite reach it.

Just as she couldn't quite reach her own pleasure. Frustrated tears started welling in her eyes, and she wondered if Koli and her animal friends had cursed her, to life a depraved and illicit life begging for pleasure from woodland beasts. Sigrid was still crying when Loki slipped into the tent, evidently taken aback by her weeping.

"Why are you crying?"

"I've been cursed!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Cursed?" He sounded suitably doubtful.

"Yes! _ Cursed _. I am no better than a beast." She sobbed harder, too upset to care about spilling out her secrets. "A wood nymph has cursed me!"

"Why would a wood nymph curse you?" Loki asked, moving to sit beside her.

"Because... because..." Sigrid sat up, breathing quicker. "Strange things have been happening to me. These animals... it started when I went for a swim in the lake. This serpent... and I feel disgusted with myself, because I- because I - and then there was the black wolf... and then that emerald snake... and then Koli, and-" Sigrid cut herself off. She had been such a fool. It was so obvious... 

"Sigrid?" Loki asked, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Koli... Loki..." she whispered. "I am stupid."

"What are you-"

"IT WAS YOU!" She screamed out, turning around to smack his chest. He barely flinched, a guarded expression on his face. "YOU BASTARD! YOU SICK, TWISTED BASTARD!"

"And yet you had so much fun, didn't you?" he said quietly. "If I'm sick, what does that make you?"

Sigrid's mind was in meltdown. Which was probably why, instead of screaming at him some more, she launched herself at him and started kissing him desperately. He caught her in his arms, kissing her back with so much intensity she nearly reached her orgasm then and there.

There wasn't much room in the tent, so Sigrid found herself being dragged out into the fresh night air. She hadn't realised they were both naked until the breeze caressed her, and she shivered, licking her lips. "I need you," she whispered. "Please."

"You have me," he whispered into her ear, "You've always had me."

** **

The view across the lake was beautiful, the sunset as enchanting as ever. Sigrid would have enjoyed it more if not for the man between her legs, dark head bobbing as he pleasured her with his mouth and tongue, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her thighs.

She held his dark hair, grinding up into him, moaning and gasping without a care for how loud she was being. She chanted his name over and over, with increasing volume and desperation, her legs quivering, her back arching. And then in one fluid motion, he lifted her up, her legs draped over his arms, thrusting into her soaked core right to the hilt.

He slammed her back against the tree, starting a punishing pace, one that had her squirming and keening within a matter of moments. She was lost to her pleasure, clinging onto him for dear life, gasping and panting and begging for more, moaning when his face sunk into her breasts, kissing and sucking and biting like a man possessed.

He started pounding into her, groaning and grunting louder and harsher, and then he gave one final hard thrust before spilling his hot seed into her, groaning directly into her ear. That alone sent her falling downwards off the edge, and she shuddered, her whole body quivering as she cried out his name, breathing hard.

She had tears in her eyes when he lowered her down onto the blanket he had set up for them. She was struggling coming down from her high, her head on his chest, tears spilling over him. He nudged her chin up and kissed her tenderly, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

“I suppose this changes things between us,” she mumbled after a few minutes. She glanced up when he didn’t answer, sighing when she realised he was asleep. She closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest directly above his heart. “Goodnight, Loki. I love you.”

She never noticed the single solitary tear that rolled down Loki’s gaunt cheek. 

* * *

** **

Sigrid was both relieved and dismayed to be back at the palace in her own rooms again. There was nothing quite like the comfort of her books, the comfort of her own bed, the comfort of four walls. But she missed the wilderness, she missed how debauched and wild she had become out there. In the confines of the palace, she felt herself shrinking inwards again, becoming a shy and reserved young lady once more.

Loki was suffering withdrawals, at least that was what it felt like. Being thrown back into tedious princely duties after spending so many months out in the wilderness was a shock to the system. And it didn’t help matters that he missed his Sigrid. Missed his wild little lover.

Sigrid's once porcelain skin was golden from the hours spent in the sunlight. Her hair gleamed even more gold than usual. Her muscles were more toned and she had lost some of the baby fat from her cheeks. But he noticed her demeanour shifting, retreating into her shell, and she drifted away from him, or at least that was how it felt. She had lost a bit of that spark from her eyes.

He entered his chambers late one night after spending most of his day in the Archives, working on various issues, but also hoping that Sigrid would be in the Archives that day. Apparently not, however, when he entered his bedroom, he found himself gazing at the slumbering form of his Vanir, dressed in a white nightgown, spread out on top of the sheets in a rather undignified position.

He sorted himself out for bed, and once he was prepared, he approached the bed and gently lifted her up and settled her under the sheets. She stirred, eyes staying shut as she whispered, "That old tower has far too many stairs."

"What were you doing at the tower, dove?" he asked, climbing into bed and wrapping her up in his arms.

"Sorting it. Cleaning it. There are old books and tomes and Snuri suggested I take a look to see if I could preserve any." She nuzzled into him. "There's so many books, though. I'll need help."

"Hinting at something, are we?" he teased.

"Yeah..." She kissed his collarbone. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me out tomorrow."

He laughed at that, and he was still smiling as he drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.

** **

Most of the books were trash from what he could tell, but Sigrid went through them all methodically, making sure she didn't miss out on anything. She was climbing up the ladder when she suddenly shrieked and fell backwards. Loki managed to catch her just in time.

"What in all the Nine are you shrieking about?!" he exclaimed.

"Spider! Big! Big bloody spider!" She pointed upwards, and Loki actually withdrew a little when he saw beady crimson eyes glaring down at them, belonging to a hairy, disgustingly large spider that had apparently been nesting in a hole concealed behind the shelf, who had crawled out when Sigrid had been shifting the books about.

"Kill it! _ Kill it! _" Sigrid said frantically. "Loki!"

The spider descended, and Loki freaked out when an army of smaller spiders started spilling out from behind it. Sigrid screamed, and much to his surprise, a blast of golden energy burst from out of her, the smallest of the spiders instantly turning to dust.

A bubble of golden light formed around them, the spiders starting to climb over it. Sigrid started whimpering in fear, clutching him for dear life. Loki, thinking fast, took out his daggers and then casted illusions of himself, confusing the spiders. They started slashing through the spiders, and Loki felt another burst of energy escape Sigrid as the bubble dropped and all the spiders save for the mother perished.

The spider encroached upon them, and they both stumbled backwards into the corner. Trapped, they could only watch the spider closing in on them, but then Sigrid furiously kicked out and clocked the spider right in its crimson eyes, stunning it momentarily. Loki was witness to Sigrid charging into the fray, drawing two golden daggers, leaping upwards and then down in a rather inelegant arc, plunging her knives into the spider's eyes and popping them as she repeatedly stabbed at it, screaming in a mixture of terror and anger.

Once the spider was dead, Sigrid hastily jumped down from it and shuddered. "Seal the hole," she said weakly, and Loki climbed up the ladder and burnt the spider's nest before sealing the hole shut.

Later on that day, Frigga was given the fright of her life when she found a large dead spider on the desk in her study, parts of it cut open, its eyes stabbed out, its legs being sawn off by Loki and Sigrid.

"Should I ask?" the Queen said, and they looked up at her and that was answer enough. “Just remember to clean up afterwards.”

“We will,” they intoned together.

** **

It had been a mistake climbing up the ladder behind her, because she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt. Once they were on the landing, he grappled her and pulled her onto his lap, lying on the floor with her straddling him. It was in that position his mother and Sigrid's old Vanir tutor Snuri found them in, although thankfully they were both dressed, with Sigrid's dressed hitched up and his trousers undone.

"What is going on here?" Frigga cried out in shock.

Sigrid, quick as a flash, said, "Wrestling. He was teaching me some techniques to help in case we come across another spider."

"You intend to wrestle a spider?" Snuri asked sceptically.

"You don't know what the future entails. One day, I could end up wrestling a giant spider." Sigrid shrugged, and then much to Loki's bemusement, she clenched around his cock, causing him to choke on his own saliva.

"This doesn't look like wrestling to me," Frigga said. "Why are you straddling him?"

"Because I beat him." Sigrid turned herself around, still sitting on him, until she had both legs together, using Loki as a seat. Loki had never been more flustered in his entire life. He felt like he was burning up, especially when she squeezed him again, clenching her inner walls almost too tightly. "We were about to practice another move when we were interrupted. No offence of course, my lady."

"None taken." Frigga was still eyeing them, but Snuri seemed convinced, telling Frigga to leave them to it. Before they left, Frigga said, "Don't make him suffer too much."

"I won't, Frigga."

Once they were gone, Loki pushed Sigrid off and growled, "You little_ shit. _ Squeezing me like that! Trying to make me come with my mother standing right there. I'm going to punish you for this."

"Mhm." Sigrid giggled when he narrowed his eyes. "You don't want to punish me, you love me too much."

She didn't realise what she had just said, but Loki did. "Yes, I do love you," he whispered, pleased when her cheeks turned bright red. "But you still need to be punished."

He wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed just enough to make her gasp. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and she breathed out a muffled, _ "Oh fuck..." _ which set his blood on fire.

He thrust into her abruptly and started a punishing pace, gritting his teeth as he kept one hand on her throat, the other reaching down to start rubbing her bundle of nerves. Sigrid's body arched beneath his, crying out loudly, gasping and panting as he forced them both over the brink and into a joint climax.

"Was that... the punishment?" she gasped. "Because if so, I intend to be very naughty from now on."

Loki let out an ugly snort and was about to answer when he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked up and found himself looking up at his very unimpressed mother. "I thought you had gone..." he said weakly.

"No. You could have waited a few more minutes. We heard Sigrid and we were naturally concerned."

"Oh Norns..." Sigrid whimpered.

"That's what you get for being so bloody vocal," Loki said to her, momentarily forgetting about his mother. Sigrid started giggling, the vibrations it caused going through him, making him let out an involuntary groan. "_ Gods, _ you're a little beastie, aren't you?" he said, now completely forgetting about his mother as he focused on Sigrid's devious little grin.

"Mhm. Your little beastie," she teased, giggling louder when he eased himself out of her and reorganised his trousers.

"I'm still here."

Sigrid went bright red. Loki gave his mother a rather uncaring look and decided to say, "Yes, and we have so much to do today, mother. So unless you wish to help-"

"Perhaps I shall."

Sigrid looked at Loki sharply. Loki looked at his mother's smug face, and then at Sigrid, before sighing in defeat. He could never one-up his mother successfully. 

** **

Frigga joined them for the next three days, much to Loki's chagrin. Not only was she preventing him from ravishing Sigrid whenever the mood struck, but she was regaling the little menace with embarrassing stories of his childhood, which made Sigrid snort with laughter.

Sigrid had gone into a tight crawl space that only she could fit through, and Loki was anxiously waiting for her return when his mother came over and said, "Are you planning on courting her?"

"Who?"

"Lady Sigrid. You two have been intimate for a while."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am not oblivious to the inner workings of this realm. And the maids mentioned Sigrid's frequent absences from her chambers. Besides, you two were gone for quite a while, it is only natural that something like this would have happened. So I'll ask you again: Are you planning on courting her?"

"I do not know if she would want to be committed to me."

"I would," came Sigrid's echoing voice from somewhere within the crawl space. "I already am, anyway."

"True..." Loki hesitated, before blurting out, "I would like for you to be my wife."

"What?"

"I said I would like for you to be my wife-"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I SAID I WOULD LIKE TO MARRY YOU, YOU DEAF FIEND!"

A moment passed. And then, "WHAT?"

"Sigrid, I swear-" Loki leaned down and stuck his head into the crawl space and shouted out, "I WANT TO MARRY YOU, YOU BLOODY NUISANCE!"

She appeared out of the gloom and smacked her lips to his, startling him. "I heard you the first time, Mischief," she said with a wicked grin. "I just wanted you to shout it out."

"You're a menace and I hate you," he declared.

"I hate you too, Loki." She smiled as she kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> don't fuck your pets, kids, that's gross
> 
> fun fact for anyone into Classic Doctor Who. Based the last scene on The Ark In Space when Sarah Jane has to crawl through that weird triangular tunnel and the Doctor pulls her out. Is that a fun fact? Ehhh.


End file.
